


Dissension (Russian)

by Deserett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Dark, Gen, God - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Когда наступит Апокалипсис, Господь останется один.





	Dissension (Russian)

_Give me shelter from above_  
_Send two angels and a dove_  
_As we hang on to despair_  
_Tears of blood run from your eyes_  
_As we cannot hide the lies_  
_Breathing in this toxic air_  
  
_Подари мне крышу над головой_  
_Отправь двух ангелов с объявлением мира_  
_Потому что мы цепляемся за отчаяние_  
_Кровь течёт из твоих глаз,_  
_Пока мы тщетно пытаемся спрятать ложь,_  
_Которой пропитан весь этот отравленный воздух.._.  
  
© Front Line Assembly, "Dissension"

  
  
  
Из глубины всё видно очень хорошо. Вода прозрачная, мелкий песок мраморными волнами, камешки гладкие... На поверхность водоёма садятся утки, чистят перья, плавают и ныряют, смешно перебирая перепончатыми лапами, а затем улетают.  
  
Ты лежишь на дне, связанный, с заклеенным и забинтованным (для надёжности) ртом, таращишься расширенными и покрасневшими глазами вверх, ловишь косые лучи солнца, погружённые в синюю воду... Твои мышцы ноют, силясь разорвать крепкие путы, они такие тугие, что не дают плечам расправиться, а груди – вдохнуть в легкие воды и умереть. Сжатые ребра тихонько скрипят, а босые ноги исполняют на мраморном песке бессмысленный танец, зарываясь и оставляя хаотичные борозды.  
  
Ты всё ещё пробуешь вдохнуть воду, весело плещущуюся у самых ноздрей, но зря мечтаешь о смерти. Ты бессмертен... и у тебя полно времени на дне для размышлений обо всём, что с тобой случилось. Что полетело кувырком сразу на бешеной скорости, а что постепенно латалось вкривь и вкось, незаметно для твоих глаз... Они краснеют всё больше и больше.  
  
Пройдут века в сосредоточенных размышлениях, в самокопании и грубо рвущем всё на лоскуты и полосы самоанализе. Песок побуреет, а вода загрязнится, утратит кристальную прозрачность и скроет от тебя взрывы и катаклизмы, происходящие наверху. Солнце задохнется за радиоактивным облаком, и только тушки мёртвых уток, идущие ко дну, станут откровением и дадут понимание. Знание... умножающее скорбь.  
  
Отравленная кислотными осадками и солями тяжелых металлов вода, в конце концов, разъест твои крепкие тысячелетние оковы, ты разорвешь их и отстегнешь от онемевших ног огромную полусферу, прижимавшую тебя к морскому дну, и устремишься вверх, быстрее и быстрее, во вселенском нетерпении.  
  
Вынырнешь, покрытый масляной пленкой нефтяных отходов, вырвешься в гадкий покалеченный мир, вдохнешь токсичный воздух, но не почувствуешь в нём ни жжения, ни смертоносности. Ты забыл вкус чистого воздуха, ты вкушал его слишком давно. И сравнение умерло в твоей голове вместе с небом, оно страшного свинцового цвета, одна сплошная озоновая дыра. Коротковолновой ультрафиолет бьёт тебя прямо в нежное беззащитное лицо, вышибая из клеток свободные радикалы, но ты бессмертен, и язвы, покрывшие твоё тело, скоро сами вскроются, высохнут и отпадут тонкими шелестящими слоями мёртвой ткани.  
  
Обнаженным ты будешь ходить по развалинам, разыскивая последние следы погубившей себя цивилизации, и ни одной живой души не встретишь. Напрасно ты будешь ждать смеха и клеветы, возводимой на голого клоуна посреди груд мусора и пыли, никто пораженно не ткнёт пальцем и не засмеется.  
  
Ещё целую вечность бродить тебе по сожранному атомным грибом раю, вопрошая грозно нависшее небо о своей судьбе последнего хранителя. И твое «зачем?» будет вторить эхом твоим шагам – единственному, что будет слышно в наступившей мировой тишине. Пока ты не вспомнишь всё, о чем предпочел забыть. Пока память насильно не вытолкнет тебе правду.  
  
Твоя старая обида, твоя печаль, твоё уныние и воспоминание о суде и последовавшем приговоре... всё увязнет, захлебнувшись, в тишине. Но даже сожаления об упущенной возможности погибнуть вместе со всеми у тебя нет. Ты бессмертен, ты не образ и не подобие сотворившего тебя. Ты – Творец, тот самый, в пустоте своего величия. Тот, кто невидимым ходил среди людей, но однажды был раскрыт, пойман, подвергнут истязаниям и казнён... казнён через повешение, а затем сожжение. Но ни петля, ни огонь тебя не взяли. И сырая земля тоже не приняла. Поэтому ты был брошен в воду...  
  
За что? За всё, что делало тебя богом. За то, что ты не таков, как твои овцы. За то, что обделен смертью, которой дети твои так страшились. С уродливыми печатями страха они и пришли убить тебя, чтобы не было никого выше их, чтоб все были равными. С этой целью они убили и животных... чтоб не было низших. И все стали равными. А потом началось кровопролитие, бесцельное, беспрерывное и ужасающее в своей бесконтрольности.  
  
А теперь? Теперь не осталось никого. Но ты – всё ещё Бог, что мог бы исцелить напитанную ядом землю и заселить её заново чистым и светлым разумом. Бог, что вытерпел эру греха и боли. Ты мог бы вдохнуть душу в новую плоть, очищенную от старой скверны.  
  
Но ты садишься у чёрного водоёма и погружаешь в него свои израненные стопы. Ты молчишь. Ты презираешь. И ты не хочешь. Ты не начнешь всё сначала. Ни красота, ни свет, ни новые чувства, порождённые новыми небесными телами, не освежат эту землю. Ничто не спасёт от нового тлена там, где было масштабное планетарное кладбище.  
  
Она будет помнить. И её солнце будет помнить. И звезды, как бы далеки они ни были... те, что видели разврат и агонию извращённого ума, его историю, от самого зарождения и до заката. Освещали чудовищный исход, химический апокалипсис. И видели изрытое язвами лицо уставшего Бога. Они свидетели. Они запомнят.  
  
Этот мир уже обеднен.


End file.
